


【山克Sam/Cliff】《Yes,Baby》

by Nirvana8



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Clifford Unger, Cliff also is a mommy, Cliff always a good father, Cliff likes to call Sam his baby, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Riding, Sam is not a good behave baby, Sucking Tits, Top Sam Porter Brides, 父子背德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 一次清晨醒来后的故事，克里夫肩头滑落的被单引起的致命性爱后果。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Clifford Unger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【山克Sam/Cliff】《Yes,Baby》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guzi261](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guzi261/gifts).



> *我没设备条件玩死搁只是通过一些视频自己脑而已，所以文里很多性格设定细节什么的肯定一塌糊涂牛头不对马嘴，见谅。  
> *给谷谷的9.20庆生

克里夫睡着时的姿势也仿佛那天他受伤倒在了自己面前一样——他侧卧着，双腿交叠，脑袋没有枕在旁边的手臂上而是直接耷拉在枕头上，这样使他看起来脆弱迷人，脖子暴露出来无端让人感觉饥饿。

山姆依靠在门边，看着自己的亲生父亲毫不设防地安然睡在自己隔壁。甚至连被子都不会给自己盖上。山姆看着克里夫，然后轻着脚步走过去，拿起被子刚盖上对方的一瞬间，就被猝不及防地抓住手腕一下掀倒在床上。简陋的铁床嘎吱起来。

“...嘿是我！”脑袋砸在枕头上，虽然有缓冲但还是把山姆砸得发蒙，一大早这么剧烈碰撞真的让人反应不过来。山姆皱着眉睁开一只眼，他看着跨在他上方明显还在魔怔的克里夫，想唤醒对方。

“Baby...”克里夫又这样呼唤了他——总是这样呼唤他。山姆从嗓子里发出一声不满的咕噜，他把手放在克里夫只穿着背心的胸膛上，打算推开他离开。

“Baby...no...”但是克里夫选择欺压上来，用刚睡醒还暖和着的胸膛压倒了山姆，他还在自己的梦境里，表情哀恸。

当克里夫的乳尖透过薄薄的背心挤压在山姆穿着同样薄的汗衫上时，山姆脑袋有一瞬间的空白。克里夫扭动着爬在他身上，意识混沌，嘴里嘟囔着Baby、不要离开、我是爸爸的字眼。甚至眼眶里还闪着泪光。

山姆安分地躺在床上，任由自己的父亲，自己这个永远如此温柔对自己怀着愧疚的父亲趴在自己身上蹭动。然后山姆试着把手放在克里夫身上，试图安抚住对方。手掌放在背部上的瞬间，山姆感知到克里夫顿了顿，动作有所变化，于是山姆把头从面对天花板角落转向克里夫，看着克里夫现在眼眶里的眼泪已经不住地簌簌往下掉。那些泪珠掉落分溅在山姆脸上，他在莹莹泪珠之间看见自己的父亲此时表情是多么地开心雀跃和欣慰。

“Baby...”又是一句专属的呼唤。

那些泪珠还在不停往下砸着，砸得山姆止不住地眨眼躲避开其中带来的刺痛感。心里的刺痛感。

“Daddy...”这一次，山姆以对应的称呼回应。

“......”克里夫的眼睛盈着泪睁大开来，他震惊在自己儿子刚刚回应的呼唤里。他想更加欣喜，嘴角一翘却又惊落了眼睛里的泪水，把山姆胸前的领口哭得一片潮湿。

叹气。山姆把克里夫的头部按低在自己脑袋边轻轻叹了一口气。他抚弄着自己父亲的后脑勺，仿佛关系颠倒了一般的安慰和哄劝，而他的父亲想必是真的为了自己受了太多的苦，稍微大声地哭泣在了自己耳边，开头沙哑而尾音转为了挠人心的呜咽颤动。

山姆的手持续抚摸着克里夫的后脑勺，然后，山姆把它下滑放在克里夫的臀部上。克里夫一阵哭声还没哭完，山姆这一举动直接让他把哭声化成了一个嗝。

“Baby...？”克里夫想抬头看向山姆时，山姆把另一只手也抓在了他的臀部上，又惊得克里夫在山姆耳边小叫出声。

“抱歉,daddy...”然后山姆托住克里夫的臀部和脑袋猛地翻身，把两人调了个位置，山姆在上，克里夫在下。因为山姆的托护，使得轮到克里夫的脑袋落在枕头上时没有造成眩晕的磕碰。克里夫被翻躺在床上，眼睛还微睁着，一滴泪流淌过太阳穴，山姆看见了它，于是低头在那颗泪珠潜逃进自己父亲的银灰色发丝前成功舔掉了它。

然后山姆抬头，看着自己的父亲，他扭动起身子，让自己已经晨勃的阴茎下流地蹭在自己父亲的大腿上。

克里夫的眼睛里流露的不再是眼泪，而是震惊和迷茫，那种岌岌可危的，动摇的迷茫。仿佛只需要山姆的再一句Daddy呼唤，就可以崩溃瓦解。于是，

“Daddy，我很抱歉。”山姆把嘴唇贴在克里夫脖子上，在那条生命血管上灼热开口。

很抱歉让你和我分离了太久，久到你开始年老脆弱，久到我已然成年避免不了也成为了这世界的其中一员；

很抱歉，因为岁月太长，我没办法忆起你是我父亲的感觉；

很抱歉，此刻对你产生了不该有的背德情欲。

“Daddy，我想操你。”山姆把粗厚的手掌扯在克里夫头顶上，于是克里夫被迫微微仰头看着自己的孩子对自己说想操自己。

山姆看见了此刻翻腾在自己父亲脸上的迷惑、痛苦和犹豫。克里夫的眼睫毛拍打起来，其下的湿润眼睛反复看着自己，纤薄的嘴唇数次张开又因为不知道该说什么而颤抖闭上。

山姆看着自己父亲的这一系列反应，心里微微地低落又愠怒，然后他慢慢低头，把嘴唇凑近自己的父亲，直至两人嘴唇堪堪相触，山姆再次开口那个魔咒——

“Daddy。”五个字母，贴合在两人的嘴唇间摩擦诞生着。山姆把放在克里夫头顶的手拿开，却中途被截住了。山姆聚焦视线看过去，看见克里夫的手抓住了自己，然后他把山姆的手贴在了自己的脸颊上，眼泪已经止不住地划过山姆的指尖搁浅进克里夫的银色头发里等待被蒸发消失。

克里夫用脸颊幸福地蹭在了山姆的掌心里，然后他勾下山姆的脖子，把两人的嘴唇再次贴合在一起，然后克里夫说：“Baby。”四个字母，也在两人贴合的嘴唇间摩擦诞生。

“Yes,Baby。”父亲应允了来自自己所爱的，背德的孩子的性欲要求。

他们的嘴唇还贴合在一起，于是山姆顺理成章地接吻了克里夫，他把嘴唇下压，重重地摩擦在一起，此时两人的嘴唇间已经诞生不了什么词汇，如果有，那也只是来自属于克里夫的被蛮横夺取了呼吸的甜蜜求救。

山姆的下身蹭在克里夫的大腿上，他加深着嘴上的吻，吻到克里夫不得不再次自动仰起头才能完全承受住自己孩子的蛮横。就像其他可以陪自己的孩子长大的父亲一样，偶尔不得不承受来自自己孩子的闹脾气捶打。

想到这些，克里夫眼眶又发酸起来，他在山姆吻够自己移开嘴唇时趁机抬手擦泪，但早已被山姆观察进了眼里，于是擦泪的手被抓住。山姆眼神心疼地低下头再次为自己的父亲舔掉那些接下来肯定还会寻求机会流出的眼泪。然后他亲在自己父亲的眼皮上，嘴唇感受到那里已经是哭得多么的红肿发烫。

山姆从眼皮一路往下亲，路过那高耸的颧骨，微微凹陷的下巴线条，再到用手掌可以一把遮住的脆弱脖子，再到锋利的锁骨。

“Baby,我很抱歉...你的母亲...我，我真的很抱歉。”克里夫永远都在给自己道歉的愧疚里无法自拔。山姆亲吻在克里夫开始起伏的胸膛上，听见他的道歉，心里充满了一声叹气。然后山姆扯过克里夫的一边背心，使露出了一边的乳头和乳肉，接着抬头，看向也在微微低头看着自己的克里夫，对他说：“你也同时是我的母亲。”

然后他又低下头，吮吸了自己父亲的乳头来。像没有记忆的儿时的自己吮吸着母亲的乳汁。

“...不，啊！Baby...不...”克里夫睁大眼睛下意识反而挺起了胸膛去迎接自己孩子的吮吸。不是女性的胸部，但也同样敏感，克里夫抱紧山姆的脑袋，他需要推开——他推不开——他不想推开。

“嗯...”山姆叼住了那个乳头，然后轻轻来回扯着。乳头的主人震颤起来，把大腿挂在了山姆腰上开始蹭动。克里夫一只手抱住山姆的脑袋，另一只手抚摸起他的健硕背部，摸着和自己一样，甚至还比自己宽厚的背部，克里夫再次偷偷感慨起来，他此刻身上压着的这个成年男人在自己眼里倒映出来的始终是儿时在襁褓里的只会哭闹和偶尔难得笑起来的可爱孩子。

乳头被突然用力一吸，克里夫就从自己的回忆里回过神来。山姆冷着眼神覆盖在克里夫身体正上方，他把克里夫的大腿抬起一边，短裤里鼓出了还垂软蜷缩进包皮里的阴茎。

“Daddy，请停止你的走神行为，你的儿子已经回来了，就在你眼前，并且，正在操着你。不要再走神，不要再道歉，不要再流泪。”

话及此，克里夫怔怔地看着自己的孩子突然爆发出的愠怒和强势，心里腾升出一种欣慰和羞涩。

“Shit。”当山姆看见正在自己身下的父亲，被抬起了大腿鼓出了阴茎形状的父亲，眼里闪着泪花，对着正要操他的自己温柔欢喜地笑出来时只能骂出一句脏话。

他的父亲，是充满诱惑而不自知的淫荡无知存在。

用力把抬起的大腿继续抬得更高，克里夫的另一条大腿为了借力和缓冲就只能缠在山姆的腰上。山姆恶意地把胯部挤压在克里夫的私处上，让已经发硬发胀的阴茎背德地碰撞在自己父亲的温热臀缝里。

山姆用食指和中指夹拢起克里夫背心的两边，使那两块乳肉完全暴露出来，他想让克里夫自己试着用胸沟夹紧背心——他的父亲有一条很漂亮明显的胸沟。

“Daddy，你的乳头我吸不出乳汁，可是早上我想喝奶。”山姆一直用手指夹着聚拢在一起的背心布料，上下滑动拉扯着。

“呃，Baby...”听见这种色情的描述，克里夫的颧骨泛红起来，他的阴茎起了反应，突然弹跳在两人之间。

“啊...对啊，Daddy还有另外一个地方可以吸呢，而且绝对可以吸出我想喝的东西来。谢谢Daddy的提醒。”放开被蹂躏得发皱的背心，山姆把克里夫的另一条腿也抬起来，使克里夫现在摆处了M字型，最经典而淫荡的姿势。在姿势的最中间有一个凹点，旁边是凸出的臀骨，山姆盯紧了那个通向极乐的窄热凹点，咽了咽口水，然后眼神上移——他需要先让自己的父亲产点“奶水”出来。

把两条大腿都压到近乎折叠在胸前的程度，山姆舒展着背部下移，让自己的面部得以正对着克里夫的私处。山姆看着眼前逐渐鼓得越来越大的阴茎，看着它时不时地弹跳抽动，然后他伸出舌头隔着短裤舔了一下被勒到两边的囊袋。

“啊...Baby，别...”克里夫的双手从两腿间伸下来，推阻着山姆压在私处上的囊袋。

山姆抬起脸，把膝盖顶在克里夫臀部上，用自己的肩膀阻挡住克里夫的大腿掉下来，然后他抓住克里夫的双手，把它们按压在克里夫的大腿上：“Daddy，与其用你的手来拒绝我，为什么不用它们来帮我压住你的大腿呢，这样可以让我在接下在更方便地喝到Daddy的早餐奶。Daddy，请你。”

克里夫的颧骨已经烧得通红起来，他从喉咙里发出一声被欺负了的委屈声响，然后他颤抖着自己的手，握住了自己的腘窝，然后掰开。

“Good Daddy。”

又得到了孩子的一声亲口夸赞，克里夫胸膛里都泛出了一片欣喜的粉。

再次叹了一口气，山姆对自己的父亲感到心疼又无奈。他重新把脸埋入自己父亲的私处，双手能发挥更多的用处，于是他把父亲穿着的短裤剥下来，暴露出浑圆饱满的臀部，再弹跳出了那个囊袋和已经发硬的阴茎。他把短裤顺着大腿姿势也一并卡在了腘窝上，克里夫颤抖着手自觉地把短裤一起抓在手心。山姆对他满意地笑起来，想着下次或许可以让自己的父亲穿一条蕾丝白内裤。

两腿之间的宝物就暴露了出来，已经硬得抵在小腹上的阴茎，龟头粉嫩，柱身青筋胀起。囊袋耷拉在肛门之上，显得害羞局促。山姆趴下去，用鼻尖蹭动那个囊袋，上方的阴茎似是焦虑地弹跳起来，于是山姆贴心地亲了亲柱身，然后一口含在了龟头上。

“呃——！山...Baby！”克里夫挺了下身子，于是整个私处从两腿之间更加突出，仿佛母亲挺胸喂奶的姿势。山姆慢慢把阴茎含到底，让龟头抵在自己的上颚上，稍微一动，口腔里就传来难耐的痒，克里夫更是剧烈颤抖起来，眼睛微眯，银色的发丝带着泪水沾粘在额头上。

山姆放开着喉咙，让阴茎慢慢卡进那个窄热的入口，然后进行吞咽动作，克里夫扣紧了自己的双腿，在艰难的姿势里 慢慢摆动自己的臀部，在自己孩子的喉咙里左右戳刺。

“哈...啊，呃嗯。”

想要的奶汁逐渐被吸出，甚至是源源不断地从乳头似的马眼里给予到山姆的舌面上，山姆就如同吮吸奶汁一样把阴茎含得紧紧的，只靠着喉咙不断地挤压摩擦着其中的龟头，贪婪地吸出更多的液体。

“Baby、Baby...”当喉咙里的阴茎剧烈弹跳时山姆咳嗽着把它吐出，一缕浓的、浑浊的液体挂在阴茎和山姆的嘴唇之间。山姆看着自己的父亲，用舌头把它挑断，然后用手指缠绕汇聚起来，抹在了囊袋下害羞藏起来的洞口上。

克里夫吃惊地看下来：“Baby...”

“Daddy。说了要操你。”山姆用手指把那团吸出来的前列腺液抹在肛门上，时不时刺入指头。意图明显。

“Ba...啊！”啪地一声，山姆打在克里夫的屁股上，一个红印立马绽放在上面，引得山姆又忍不住打了一下。旁边的穴口慌乱收缩起来。

山姆让克里夫放开大腿，把短裤脱下挂在一边脚踝上，接着把自己的腰部卡进两腿之间，微曲的阴茎危险地直抵洞口。山姆的身体压在克里夫身上，他的胸膛摩擦着克里夫的乳头凸点，克里夫把呻吟憋在紧闭颤抖的嘴唇之间，手掌抱在了自己孩子强壮的侧腰上。

山姆微微笑起来，抚摸着自己父亲好看的发丝，同时下身仍然不容忽视地一下下顶着那根粗大的阴茎。克里夫一会沉浸在自己孩子的温柔抚摸里，一会又立马被下身的试图入侵吓得疯狂吞咽。

“Daddy,Daddy,Daddy...”山姆小声地喊着克里夫，让克里夫想起自己当初对着怀里那个小小的婴儿也是这样轻声而充满爱意的呼唤。然后他回过神，看着已然真的长大成年了的孩子，即使正准备要操开自己，要从自己的乳头里吸出乳汁，他也真的还是爱。他不可能不爱自己的孩子。那是他坚持下来的动力啊。

克里夫噙着泪笑起来，他张开自己的手臂，伸向自己的孩子，然后嘴唇开启：“Yes,Baby...yes。”接着他把自己的双腿交叉着缠在了山姆的尾椎上，甚至微微向下施力。

山姆高兴地亲着克里夫的手心，然后他伸手握住自己的阴茎，使等待许久的龟头终于得以顶在那个入口上。一个顶胯，龟头堪堪挤进了一半，克里夫叫出来，声线里充满害怕和求饶。

“嘘嘘嘘...Daddy，看着我，看着我，放松，深呼吸——”山姆一手握住自己的阴茎，然后吻上克里夫，安慰着对方。

克里夫的哭声被困在了自己孩子的嘴唇之间，泪水肆意在脸颊上。然后他抱紧山姆，四肢交缠起来，嘴唇附在对方耳边，他仍然小小地哭泣害怕着，但是他说:“Baby,进来吧。”  
山姆吸了一口气。握着阴茎的手一用力，整个龟头就捅了进去。

“啊——！痛！Baby——！不要...快拔出去。”克里夫的双腿夹紧了山姆的腰部想把他蹭开，但接着又被山姆强硬掰开，阴茎继续挺入。克里夫甚至嚎叫起来 ，山姆重新吸住他的乳头，用力而缓慢地吮吸，于是克里夫松开推阻的手，转为抱住山姆的脑袋，痛苦的嚎叫开始夹杂一点呻吟。当山姆用舌尖快速舔动克里夫的乳头时，克里夫开始喘息起来，下面的洞口顺带一扩张，山姆就整根捅了进去。克里夫被捅得睁大双眼，嘴巴大张地吱唔出声，屁股里的阴茎被夹得太紧。但同样也热得山姆不停喘息。

“啊别...不！Baby！别动...你别动啊...”洞口还紧张着，咬实了里面的阴茎，山姆一动起来就扯得克里夫的整个屁股都在前后移动，里面的嫩肉被粗暴地翻出来又胡乱地顶了进去。克里夫的双腿支愣在两边，随着动作无力地晃动。

实在是紧得让两个人都没办法爽起来，山姆只能一边帮克里夫撸着阴茎，一边扶着胯放慢速度浅浅抽插。当龟头又开始分泌出液体时，山姆感觉到下面的洞口也稍微软了一点，阴茎可以开始顺畅地进出。于是他重新动起来，克里夫现在只是习惯性地嚎叫，声音里已经没有了痛苦的成分。慢慢地，克里夫呻吟起来，眉头皱着，眼睛闭合，他的发丝泄露出他此刻开始舒服的感觉，随着山姆的挺动愉快跳跃。

洞口开始有液体流出，把山姆的阴茎沾染得发湿发亮。

“Baby...”克里夫呼唤了自己的孩子，山姆看过去，看见自己的父亲拉起了背心下摆，直到露出了挺立起来的两个乳头。克里夫的眼神闪躲，颧骨红得仿佛在燃烧，他的声音虚弱，带着父亲的疼爱和关怀：“Baby...Daddy这里，也有奶。”

阴茎在屁股里肿大了一些，撑得克里夫夹紧了一下洞口，山姆猛地趴在克里夫身上，嘴唇衔起那块乳头，狂乱地舔舐扯咬起属于自己父亲的胸部。

“啊...哈啊，Baby吸得好吗，可以从Daddy这里也喝到想要的牛奶吗？啊——呃”当爱意披上背德情欲的外衣也仍然是爱意，克里夫把手脚重新缠上山姆，整个人都被顶撞得颤动在简陋的铁床上。吱呀吱呀。

交媾出噗嗤响声，山姆意乱情迷地吮吸着自己父亲的乳头，真的打算把它吸出乳汁来的力度，把乳头吸红咬肿。

“Sam...My baby,my baby...”挺起胸膛把自己的乳头塞进孩子的口腔里，下体与阴茎抽插的方向相逆，使得孩子可以进入自己进入得更深更狠，克里夫迷乱地呢喃呼唤着自己的宝贝。下体收缩得越来越剧烈，液体流淌在臀瓣上，打湿床单。

山姆对着克里夫的胸部左右开弓，这边舔一下，那边也要咬一下，他的手扣在了克里夫的腘窝上使得自己可以更多地压在他的两腿之间，于是克里夫自己推拢起胸部，乳晕被吸得泛红变大，他对着自己的孩子挺了挺，再明显不过的暗示。

“Daddy，最后我们换下姿势如何？”克里夫正托着自己的两边乳头发愣，他纯真地抬起头看向自己的孩子，疑惑为什么突然不吸了。

山姆笑了一声，然后扶起克里夫，自己再躺在被克里夫的前列腺液和汗液打湿了的床单上，他搂过父亲的腰，指导着父亲蹲在自己胯部上，然后扶起自己的阴茎，慢慢地，掐着父亲的胯部让他坐下来。

“呃...呃嗯，大、太大了...Baby...呃。”

景色实在美极了。已经被开扩好的洞口一张一合地慢慢把阴茎坐了进去，两边大腿内侧蹦出线条，完全坐下时克里夫呼出一口气，他把双手撑在山姆身上，自己开始缓慢抬起臀部，再呜咽地颤着身子坐下去。山姆把他的囊袋和阴茎拨起来，使那个洞口可以被看得一清二楚。然后又把阴茎放下，让它自由随意地随着主人的节奏晃荡在空中。

看起来自己的父亲就像在儿子面前淫荡地摇晃着奶子一样。

山姆心情愉悦地把双手交叉枕在脑袋上，稍微挺了下腰，阴茎上的克里夫就呻吟出声，大腿根颤抖。

“Daddy,不要停下来。现在主动权可是在你手上了。”

克里夫用那种委屈的眼神看向自己的孩子，接着他调整到自己舒服的姿势——向后倾斜着身子，手掌撑在山姆的膝盖上，他这个姿势使得下面吞吐阴茎的洞口露出来，门户大开地邀请自己的孩子观看的淫荡行为。

大腿再打开，洞口往前送了送甚至可以看到被操出的媚肉，克里夫骑在自己孩子的阴茎上扭动着身子。没有被照顾到的阴茎就这样明晃晃地左右甩动拍打在他自己的大腿上。着实秀色可餐。

骑乘了几下后，克里夫全身沁出了一层薄汗，他把阴茎完全坐了进去，然后内部使力夹紧，就这样屁股夹紧着阴茎在山姆的腹部上摩擦了一圈。屁股里面的敏感点被研磨了一圈爽得克里夫仰头翻起了白眼。山姆也被夹得扣紧了克里夫的大腿根，催促着他继续动作。

“Baby,Baby...我，我要...Baby。”克里夫直接把阴茎吞进了洞口里，就这样继续往前顶着自己的敏感点，只剩下睾丸被碾压在了他的屁股下。

“Daddy,一起——我们一起。”

山姆猛地挺胯，克里夫就被顶得软下了腰身趴在了山姆身上。山姆顺势抱紧他，脚掌踩实在床面上，胯部疯狂上顶。

“啊...慢、慢点！Baby...慢...别，不要——”上身被禁锢在孩子的手臂里，克里夫屁股被顶得剧烈抖动，里面的敏感点得到了完美而残忍的戳刺。山姆伸手拍打起克里夫的臀肉，两种肉体拍打声交织在一起让简陋风格的房间充斥了一种廉价的色情冲击。

克里夫再次嚎叫起来，他想躲开山姆越发猛烈地抽插，可是他未经保持锻炼的身体根本挣开不了两条健壮的小臂抱住他的力量。克里夫被操得实在舒服又爽得太过，于是又重新开始哭起来。他趴在自己孩子的胸膛上，屁股被操得臀肉晃动，还时不时被自己孩子拍打得赤红。他的眼泪不停掉落下来，可他的孩子这次没再为他舔掉，反倒越操越凶，让自己掉下更多眼泪。

“Ba、Baby——！啊——！”

“Dad——！”

两人做到了齐齐高潮，克里夫被按趴在自己孩子身上，阴茎挤压在两人小腹上射精，而山姆简直要把自己的父亲抱碎在怀里，阴茎射精在滚烫湿润的穴口里，拔出来时带出一滩白浊腥香的精液。

克里夫涣散着眼神感受着被自己的孩子射精在体内的感觉，然后把全身重量都依靠在自己孩子身上，喘息痉挛。

山姆脸颊蹭着克里夫，手掌抚摸在自己父亲的后脑勺和汗湿的脊背上，然后，他轻轻哼唱出口：

See the sun set  
夕阳西下  
The day is ending  
一天就快结束  
Let that yawn out  
让哈欠打出来吧  
There's no pretending  
再不需要伪装了  
I will hold you  
我会抱着你  
And protect you  
我会保护你  
So, let love warm you  
就让爱温暖你  
'til the morning  
直到天明  
I'll stay, with you  
我会陪在  
By your side  
你的身边  
Close your tired eyes  
闭上你疲惫的双眼  
And I, won't wake before you go  
在你离开前我都不会醒来  
A dawn we're bound to  
在我们注定拥有的黎明中  
The end is new  
这是新的结局  
......

“....”山姆感受到克里夫突然僵硬的身体，然后又重新放松下来，紧接着哭泣声又响起，响得比以往都还要肆意激动。

“Daddy。”山姆闭上眼，再次抱紧克里夫，静静聆听着自己父亲的哭声。

他们会再睡上一会，相拥着，直到夕阳西下，直到明天来临，他们都会一直这样相拥着。

他们从此注定拥有每一个黎明，每一个夕阳西下。

这就是他们新的结局。


End file.
